


Jungle (my head is a...) - Sherlock/John fanvid

by bionic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionic/pseuds/bionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock/John (Sherlock BBC) fanvid.  </p><p>"And I'm complicated you won't get me I have trouble understanding myself, understanding myself.<br/>My head is a jungle, jungle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle (my head is a...) - Sherlock/John fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)

[Direct Youtube link - watch here](http://youtu.be/zb8WdnWeDWY)

[Crossposted to LJ - watch here](http://bionic.livejournal.com/452026.html?mode=reply#add_comment)

 

Song by Emma Louise.

Sherlock BBC. _  
_

_Lyrics:  
_

_In a dark room, we fight_  
Make up for our love  
I've been thinking, thinking about you, about us.  
And we're moving, slow  
Our hearts beat so fast  
I've been dreaming, dreaming about you, about us.  
My head is a jungle, jungle.  
My head.  
We're speaking, soft  
See the pain in your eyes  
I've been feeling, feeling for you, my love.  
And our bodies, are tired  
Our shadows will dance  
I've been aching, aching for you, my love.  
My head is a jungle, jungle.  
My head.  
My love is wasted sorry for this I never meant to be hurting ourselves, hurting ourselves.  
And I'm complicated you won't get me I have trouble understanding myself, understanding myself.  
My head is a jungle, jungle.


End file.
